


The Tiger's Romance

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Maji Burger, One Shot, Romance, Seirin High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: (Based off the fan disc, Guys. Would you like to chat?)Some members from the Generation of Miracles meet Kagami's girlfriend- you!Their reactions are as expected.





	The Tiger's Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Converstaions in italics means you're speaking in English~
> 
> Also, sorry in advance for any OOCness!! I've only recently gotten back into KnB.
> 
> Link to the fan disc episode: https://youtu.be/lKOGq31aIRs

**From: Tiger  
Subject: Maji Burger**

**Hey, Kuroko wanted to meet up with some of the guys from the other schools at Maji Burger after practice. You can catch up if you want to. Just text me, and I'll let you know if we're still there.**

**To: Tiger  
Subject: Re: Maji Burger**

**I'm otw. You guys still there??**

**From: Tiger  
Subject: Re: Maji Burger**

**Yeah.**

**To: Tiger  
Subject: Re: Maji Burger**

**I'm here.**

Looking up from his phone, Kagami looked over to Maji Burger's entrance, and spotted you. "Y/N! Over here!"

His call not only got your attention, but everyone else at his table as well. You smiled and pocketed your phone before making your way over to your him, taking notice of the familiar faces with him. Among three of your upperclassmen (Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Izuki), and Kuroko, were three members from the famous Generation of Miracles with two other people you recognize but couldn't remember their names.

"Y/N-san, hello," Kuroko greeted with a nod as you stood by Kagami's chair, Nigou hanging over his shoulder.

You gave the phantom sixth man and his adorable dog a smil. As it turns out, you're one of the very few people who always notices Kuroko. "Hey, Kuroko. Hey Testsu Number Two." You turned to the others from your school and gave a small bow. "Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Izuki-senpai."

"Yo, Y/N." Kiyoshi and Hyuuga smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here, Y/N," Izuki commented.

You grinned. "Taiga said he and Kuroko along with some others will be here after practice, so I decided to invite myself. Didn't think you _senpais_ would be here though."

"It's only by coincidence." Hyuuga huffs, reminding you of a child that was forced to play nice with his enemies.

"Um..." you looked to the blond who was sitting across from Kagami. Kise Ryouta, if memory serves you right. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry," you aplogize sheepishly, while the red-head beside you snickers. You glared at him. _"You called me here, you should introduce me."_

Kagami coughed to cover up his mirth. "Sorry, sorry." He straightened up in his chair. "This is Kise, Midorima, Takao, Aomine and Momoi."

"Hello~!" The pink haired girl waves from where she sat a seat away from Kagami that was occupied by Aomine.

"Guys," he continues, then gestures to you, "This is Y/N."

"Pleased to meet you all." You bowed.

"You're a foreigner?" Takao asks, looking at you with a bit of awe.

You nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Your Japanese is pretty good!" Kise grins at you.

Laughing a bit, you explain, "I had Taiga teach me before. He was a surprisingly good teacher."

One of Midorima's brows arched over the rim of his glasses as he turned to Kagami. "You actually taught someone something else aside from basketball? I'm surprised."

A vein popped on Kagami's neck. "I don't need to hear that from you."

"So," Aomine finally addresses you, a bit of curiosity in his lazy gaze as he continued, flicking a hand at Kagami, "what's your relationship with this guy?"

"He's my boyfriend," you answered without missing a beat.

Silence met your words.

Then, "EEEHH?!"

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Izuki were all snickering while Kuroko took a long sip from his drink and Nigou yawned. Kagami looked slightly irritated.

"Girlfriend?!" Kise's eyes flew back and forth between you and Kagami with obvious disbelief. "Kagamicchi's?!"

"Yep!" You nodded cheerily.

"For real?" Takao muttered.

Aomine leaned forward in his seat to see you properly. "How?!"

"He asked me out during middle school. We've been together ever since!" You simply said.

"Is it really that hard to believe I have a girlfriend?" Kagami glared at them.

"Yes." Everyone answered in sync, even you.

"AH!" Kagami got to his feet amd slammed his hands down on the table, which only seemed to send his older teammates into another fit of snickers. You boyfriend turned to you with a scowling pout. "I'm getting you food. Sit here."

With his hands on your shoulders he sat you down in his now-empty seat, and stalked off towards the counter to make good on his promise. 

_"Thank you!"_ You called after him, but he didn't reply, which only made you giggle.

Momoi suddenly yanked Aomine out of his chair and forced him into her previous one than took his spot, a look of excitement on her face and ignoring Aomine's complains. "Say, Y/N-chan, how did Kagami-kun ask you out?"

"Well..." You giggled again. "We were hanging out at his place, playing Horse in his back yard because he had a ring there, then he confessed that he liked me. He was a blushing mess, but he managed to ask me out without stuttering and said that it was okay even if I rejected him. He just wanted to let me know."

"How cute!" The pinkette squealed.

Kise chuckled. "That must've been quite a sight."

"So you guys knew each other for a long time?" Takao tilted his head to the side.

"Since we were in diapers." You nodded.

Kuroko reached up for Nigou and brought him down to his lap. "I'm still surprised that he was able to do something like that."

"It is a bit hard to imagine Kagami doing anything romantic, isn't it?" Kiyoshi comments with a smile.

Just then, Kagami came back to the table, a tray in one hand and carrying an extra chair with his other. He set the chair down next to yours, then he placed the tray in front of you before sitting down.

"You weren't scared of ruining your friendship with Y/N when you asked her out, Kagami?" Izuki asked from his end of the table.

"Huh?!" Kagami turned to you with bewilderment. "What have you been telling them?"

You grinned at him cheekily. "When you asked me out."

It was with amusement that everyone at the table- including you (traitor) -watched as Kagami's face took on a hue of red almost as bright as his hair. He stuttered for a few seconds as he tried to speak, then finally he cleared his throat and looked off to the side as he timidly explains, "Of course I was. But it would've been worse if I didn't 'cuz she wouldn't be my girlfriend now."

This time it was your turn to blush. However, not everyone at the table felt the same way as you. 

Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look. "Kagami-kun," he said, "please don't ever say anything like that again. I feel like hurling."

"My teeth just might rot from the sweetness," Aomine added, a sneer on his face while the others voiced their agreement.

"What the hell! You guys asked!"

•

"I still can't believe you have a girlfriend, Kagamicchi!" Kise whined as you all walked out of Maji Burger an hour or so later.

Takao turned to you. "Y/N-san, are you really his girlfriend, or did he pay you to act like it?"

You laughed while Kagami growled.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" Your boyfriend shouted.

"It does seem like something you would do." Midorima shrugged.

"Though it may seem like that." Kuroko set Nigou down to the ground. "Y/N-san really is with Kagami-kun."

Behind him, the three Seirin upperclassmen nodded.

Hyuuga gave the still-in-disbelief basketball players a comforting smile. "In truth we were pretty surprised too when we found out."

"I think you two are cute!" Momoi gushed as she gave you a hug.

"Thank you, Momoi-chan." You laughed again, returning her hug. When she pulled back you shared a smile as you added, "I think we're cute, too."

"How about proving it then?" Aomine challenged, arms crossing at his chest. 

Kagami's brows furrowed in frustration, but you could tell he was interested. He was never one to back down from a challenge. "Prove?"

"Yeah." Aomine sent him a smug grin. "Kiss her."

You could practically feel your little group's shock. You had no problem kissing Kagami, nor did he, but you both know the cultural difference for PDA in America and Japan, so you both did your best to kiss away from the public and behind closed doors. Thought there was that one time the Seirin team witnessed you give Kagami a quick peck.

There was a small blush on Momoi's face as she stomped over to her friend and pulled at his ear. "What are you saying, Dai-chan?! That's very inappropri-"

You didn't hear the rest as Kagami bent down and captured your lips with his. It only took you a millisecond to respond, your hand automatically finding its way into his hair as his own rested at the base of your neck. When you both pulled away, the guy's complaints and Momoi's squeals reached your ears, and you buried your face in Kagami's chest as you giggled.

His arm went around your waist as he shouts again, "You asked for it!"

"We're going!" Hyuuga shoots you both an annoyed look, despite the pink tainting his cheeks. Kiyoshi and Izuki followed after the captain as he stalks away.

"Us too," Aomine said, turning on his heel. "Let's go, Satsuki."

"See ya later, Y/N-chan!" Your new-found friend waves before chasing after the dark-skinned boy.

"Takao." Midorima climbs into the cart attached to a bike that you had seen earlier upon your arrival. Takao quickly hops unto the bike, and with a lazy salute sent your way, started peddling.

Kise, who looked the most distraught, slung an arm across Kuroko's shoulders. "Comfort me, Kurokocchi!"

"You're heavy, Kise-kun," Kuroko protests, but says nothing elses as the yellow haired model leads him away.

For a moment, you stood there with your boyfriend watching the last pair disappear around a corner, before you looked up to him. You smiled. _"Was that really necessary?"_

Kagaim returned your look, a possessive glint in his eyes as he answered, _"Of course. I wouldn't have anyone questioning that you're mine."_

_"Same here, Tiger."_


End file.
